No Sax Please, We're Egyptian
No Sax Please, We're Egyptian is the first episode in the first season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated TV cartoon series "Count Duckula" that was first broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 6th September 1988. Summary In a search for the mystic saxophone of Zooten-Simoon, Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny are pursued through the pyramids by a couple of Egyptian priests, four crooked crows and a pair of confused camels. Background Music Pieces *"Finger of Fear" (KPM-0082. Track 15) by Fredric Bayco. *"Fog Bound" by Ivor Slaney. *"Saw Theme" (KPMLB-0015. Track 9) by William Trytel. *"Big Bad Giant" (KPM-0130. Track 54) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Creeps No. 1" by H.M. Farrar. *"That's Yer Lot" (KPMK-1146. Track 87) by Wally Asp. *"Sinister Street No. 1" by Peter Francklyn. *"Games Played in the Dark" (KPMK-1282. Track 38) by Richard Allen Harvey. *"Hide and Seek" (KPMK-1282. Track 37) by Richard Allen Harvey. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula, Burt the 2nd crow brother and the Arch Duck Merganser. *Jack May as Igor and Hoomite the Egyptian priest. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, the 3rd Crow brother, the Camel in the fez and Dmitri the clock bat. *Jimmy Hibbert as Ruffles the 1st crow brother, Yubi the Egyptain priest, the 4th crow brother, Svaitoslav the clock bat and the Camel. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animation by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Lujan, Valentin Cain, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Backgrounds Supervised by Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervised by Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Patrick Haggerty. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: John Whitworth. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1988 episodes